


Lo que la Nueva Era no me dio

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Una recopilación de one-shots que hice con unos amigos, otras mías y traducciones de terceros.se aceptan pedidos o propuestas de parte de los lectores.Este es una historia que estoy haciendo con la ayuda de @Dvathebestgamer, así que no todo los créditos son para mi.
Kudos: 1





	1. Penitencias y licencias

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, muchos han visto lo que paso con Wattpad, por eso estoy pasando mis historias para acá, para tener un respaldo de todo.
> 
> Muchos están haciendo eso porque no sabemos que tanto va a afectar la compra de Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo una pequeña adaptación de un capitulo que vi de Hanna Montana.

Cassie había intentado obtener su licencia de conducir, pero cuando se da cuenta de que su instructor es tramposo, no logra obtener su licencia. Cuando llega a su casa, se entera que Johnny del pasado le dijo a todos que ella había obtenido su licencia de conducir, lo que hace que ella se vista como Taylor Swift para conseguir su licencia. Cuando iba de camino a la fiesta de Diederik, amigo suyo e hijo de cierto mercenario que fue una piedra para su madre cuando está vivía, un policía la detiene porque su licencia decía "Taylor Alison Swift", cuando ella era Cassie. Ya en la comisaria, ella le confiesa su secreto, por lo cual el policía la deja en la celda de la comisaría hasta que Johnny llega para sacarla.

El actor conducía el auto camino a casa mientras un silencio incómodo se mantenía por parte de ambos, de cierta forma el momento se sentía calmado, no fue hasta que la rubia decidió hablar.

–¡Chicos! –rompió el silencio mientras sonreía nerviosamente dirigiendo la mirada a su padre quien sujetaba firme el volante –¿Qué cosas tan locas senos ocurren, no? Pero hay que amarlos – añadió proporcionándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al mayor – ¿Tienes que amarme, cierto? –añadió sujetando una sonrisa incómoda.

–¿Te digo que? –Le respondió el mayor inclinándose un poco al lugar de su hija sin apartar la mirada del camino quitándose sus afamados lentes oscuros para dejarlo sobre su pierna. –Deseaste tanto algo que doblaste las reglas para conseguirlo. Y cada vez que lo hagas, vas a tener que pagar – añadió con un tono serio.

La rubia bajo la mirada con pena ante lo que su padre le decía, abriendo un poco los ojos y alzando su cabeza al darse cuenta de su error.

–¡Tienes razón!– ante la frase, Johnny volteó a verla con una expresión de duda – ¡Tienes toda la razón! 2 horas y 43 minutos en prisión te cambian la vida. ¡Aprendí la lección! Cualquier penitencia ya sería demasiado. –Dijo la militar con su orgullo al máximo.

–Yo no diría eso necesariamente – Le interrumpió el actor mientras giraba en una calle de casas tan lujosas como su mansión.

Sorprendiendo a la menor en el acto quien miro la calle con cierto pánico dándose cuenta por donde estaban.

–Papá... Por favor, ¿Podrías tomar otra ruta? Aquí es la fiesta de Diederik y lo último que quiero es que me lleve mi padre – Declaro con vergüenza la joven para obtener una mirada sería por parte de su contrario, percatándose de su error – Ay no – Añadió con los ojos bien abierto

–Ay si – le sonrió Cage con malicia.

–¡Por favor, ya! – grito Cassie mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta –¿Por qué no sacas un alta voz un alta voz y anticipas mi llegada? – Pregunto con sarcasmo.

–¡Que bien me conoces, tesoro! – sonrió Johnny revolviendo el cabello de su hija para volver a ponerse sus gafas de sol y luego proceder a meter su mano en los asientos de atrás sacando un megáfono.

–¡¡PAPÁ, NO!! – grito la rubia pero no le haría cambiar a su progenitor.

–¡Hola amigos! ¡Soy el actor de Johnny Cage, el papá de Cassie y estoy dejándola ahora en la fiesta por qué no consiguió su licencia de conducir – grito Johnny por el megáfono mientras sonreía por su travesura, ganándose una carcajada del nuevo líder del Black Dragon –¿Te gustó tu penitencia? –

Mientras el actor reía, la militar se bajaba del auto con toda la vergüenza de los reinos.


	2. Stress or the lack theroef

**Zaterran boy, don't get hurt**

**Can't feel anything, when will I learn**

Uno nunca adivinaría que esta vez, la vida del Saurian estuvo en un torbellino lleno de escrutinios, abusos y caídas, de izquierda a derecha. Estaba listo para saltar a esta cosa. Se preparó para sus bailes haciendo estiramientos, con sus pensamientos resonando en las paredes de su mente. Una vez que comenzó a mentalizarse sus batallas y peleas pérdidas.

**I push it down, push it down**

La caída de Zaterran y los recuerdos de como toda su gente era asesinada a sangre fría, como los sobrevivientes eran obligados a trabajar para Shao Kahn. Todos muriendo a lo largo del tiempo por inanición, en sus siglos como esclavos, quedando terminando de extinguir toda la raza hasta que quedaron menos de 50 especímenes.

**I'm the one "for a good time call"**

Tomando entre sus puños escamosos las telas de seda, empezó a envolverlas sobre sus brazos mientras recordaba como fue obligado a participar en el coliseo de Shao Kahn, luchando torpemente por su falta de conocimiento en la pelea, ganando por mera suerte, pasa do por su mente el momento donde tuvo que enfrentarse a otros Raptor para seguir viviendo. Así hasta pecar contra su especie y llorar entre jadeos mudos por haber ayudado a exterminar a los sobrevivientes de su amado pueblo, hasta solo quedar el y los gemelos de Zaterran del oeste.

**I feel the pain, I feel the pain-in**

Empezó a subir por las telas, envolviendo su pierna izquierda para tomar impulso y subir con la fuerza de sus brazos, rozando sus escamas desnudas y expuestas contra la tela fina, alcanzado poco a poco la sima como el profesional experimentado que era, usando parte de sus habilidades corporales para subir sin problemas.

**One, two, three, one, two, three, drink**   
**One, two, three, one, two, three, drink**   
**One, two, three, one, two, three, drink**

Ciertamente, la belleza y gracia del Suarian se mostraba en sus finos movimientos mientras envolvía las sedas alrededor de varias extremidades a la par que por fin llegaba a la cima, balanceándose un poco de atrás a adelante como si fuese un columpio, tomando impulso poco a poco, así hasta lograr sentarse en un pequeño columpio improvisado hecho por las telas.

**Throw 'em back 'til I lose count**

Una vez que volvió a columpiarse entre las telas, se dejó caer de su columpio improvisado rodando entre las telas de seda hasta llegar al suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros del suelo, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás para tomar la tela e impulsarse para levantarse, cuidando en todo momento de no rasgar su soporte. Suspiro con pesadez al intentar dejar todos los castigos que sufrió a mano de Shao Kahn por haber fallado tras haber sido nombrado como el espía de este, las agonías inmensas al haber estado trabajando para Shang Tsung, con este absorbiendo lentamente parte de su alma, sin darse cuenta, de que moría, curveando un poco sus labios en una sonrisa amarga apenas detectable por recordar cómo Shao Kahn y Shang Tsung estaban muertos. Tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse en paz y poder descansar. Solo para que la agonía siguiera con Mileena como Kahnum, humillándolo a el y a su corte real públicamente, terminando de destrozar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

Finalmente se dejó entre las telas, sujetándose con fuerza con ambos brazos para empezar a separar sus piernas mientras se mantenía en el aire, abriéndolas lentamente haciendo un split en la nada, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás para proceder a impulsar su cuerpo y dar una vuelta sobre su eje, cayendo de nuevo en varias poses precarias.

**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**

Parecía que muchas veces, mientras giraba, giraba y se removía, una de las sedas se desenredaría y el se caería. Pero se comandó expertamente en las sedas, incluso logrando una división en el aire en un punto. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones en sus movimientos suaves y erráticos al mismo tiempo. Teniendo presente en su mente cuando Koa'tal le ayudo a liberarse, tomándole aprecio a este, recordando como el vio valor donde nadie más lo vio. Admirando como así como el dio la vida por su amigo, Kotal también arriesgo la suya por el, por su corte y por el reino entero.

**Like it doesn't exist**

El se da la vuelta para realizar mejor sus movimientos, las explosiones verdes ardientes de pigmentos caen sobre su rostro, y él se da cuenta, con una punzada de culpa, triste y con su escamosa cara manchada de lágrimas. Reptile hábilmente entrelazó la mano izquierda con la seda a su lado y ató un nudo enorme con un simple giro y tirón. comenzó dejando su pie apoyado en el suelo para dar vueltas alrededor de su área sin inmutarse, después de eso, el Raptor perdió el rastro de todos sus recuerdos cuando se dio la vuelta, para inclinarse hacia atrás, dividió las piernas en una V alrededor de los dos telas más delgadas, entrelazó cada pierna en un su respectiva tela, se levantó y e impulso hacia atrás, y luego cayó hacia adelante y giró sobre sí mismo para terminar al revés. pero con una pierna enganchada sobre ambas bandas y la otra colgando con gracia.

**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night**

Le tomó a Reptile numerosos intentos antes de que finalmente lograra lanzarse al nudo que había creado con sus telas y no una pequeña cantidad de movimientos ingratos antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para sentarse en el nudo. Se consideró afortunado de no haberse inclinado hacia adelante a mitad de camino y aterrizar justo en su cara. Esto era más complicado de lo que parecía. Complicado al igual que la vida, los mártires y suplicios sufridos por milenios. Su pueblo, su gente, su familia. Todo el daño y dolor pasaba por su mente, provocando que sus lágrimas siguieran corriendo por sus verdes mejillas.

**Feel my tears as they dry**

El Saurian resistió el impulso de burlarse de sí mismo por su dolor y cuando el nudo de las telas se clavó en el centro de su espalda y la sangre corrió a su cabeza. Empujó la tela enseñada sobre sus caderas y se movió hasta que el nudo se deslizó un poco más por la espalda. Soltó su agarre con cautela y dejó caer los brazos como un pez muerto. No era una posición totalmente cómoda, pero tampoco estaba mal. Lentamente, envolvió sus piernas en las sedas, más como bastones rígidos ahora que 'seda' ahora que estaban bajo tensión, y subió los pies hasta la altura de sus muslos para enganchar las sedas en sus rodillas. Poniéndose en posición vertical para estar sentado en los bucles de tela ahora envueltos alrededor de cada muslo fue bastante fácil, afortunadamente. Trató de encontrar una posición cómoda en las ajustadas envolturas.

**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**

Sus brazos y sus muslos se habían separado las sedas en un óvalo puntiagudo y su pierna libre se había disparado hacia atrás para crear una línea limpia y fuerte de la mano a los pies. No recordaba haber tratado de señalar con los dedos de los pies, pero aparentemente lo había hecho. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la forma en que se columpiaba y bailaba entre las telas, los movimientos que solía usar para la pelea ahora le funcionan para hacer sus pasos marcados.

**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

Aún intentando mantener de nuevo los buenos recuerdos en su mente, todo aquel sufrimiento volvió a juntarse con dolor en su cabeza, los gritos incesantes de su gente siendo asesinada o las súplicas de piedad de sus compañeros de pelea por no ser asesinados por sus propias garras, las burlas y ataques constantes por parte de otros individuos por considerarlo más peligroso de lo que él era, sujetando con fuerza las telas entre sus garras comenzó a bajar lentamente, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras sus garras rasgaban inconscientemente sus accesorios para su actividad, partiendo las finas sedas en partes y destrozándolas.

**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**

No le importaba ya aquello, su mente volvía a quebrarse en pedazos, quedando de cunclillas el Raptor se abrazo a si mismo con fuerza, sintiéndose tan vulnerable ante los reflejos resquebrados en su mente, vulnerable ante todos y ante si mismo. Sin poder soportar ante toda ese presión que recorría su cuerpo, clavo sus garras en sus brazos mientras sus sollozos se convertían en gritos desgarradores.

**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight**

**On for tonight, on for tonight**


End file.
